1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device, and more particularly to a portable electronic device for achieving optimized output sound quality by moving the speaker to change position.
2. Related Art
The application of multi-media such as films, music, and video games has become the mainstream application for portable electronic devices in the future. Since the volume of the portable electronic devices is relatively small, there is no sufficient space in speakers currently used in portable electronic devices for sound resonance, the portable electronic devices have a small sound output power and poor output sound quality. Moreover, as a speaker is usually fixed at a certain position, the relative position between the speaker and the main body of a portable electronic device cannot be changed. Thus, the relative position of the speaker cannot satisfy the optimization requirement in different operating modes. To solve the above problems, a portable external speaker combined with the portable electronic device is adopted. However, the portable external speaker is an extra kit for a user, thus causing inconvenience.
Furthermore, a portable electronic device available today has multiple functions. For example, a smart phone integrates the functions of a mobile phone and a personal digital assistant (PDA) into a single device which can perform the applications of multi-media such as films, music, and video games via application software. However, the input/output interface of the portable electronic device cannot meet the requirements of different application modes at the same time, such that how to improve the design of the input/output interface has become a subject of the portable electronic device to be solved.